bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rudbornn Chelute
, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the sole member and founder of the Exequias. Character outline Unlike most Arrancar, his face is hidden. He is distinguished from the other Exequias with his bull-shaped skull, instead of the typical human-shaped skulls his subordinates wear. He seems to know Dordonii. It is unknown when Rudobōn joined Aizen's army, but he implied that his powers were given to him by Aizen, meaning they have some history. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc He and his subordinates clean up after each battle, collecting data before killing any survivors: it is implied they killed Dordonii and Cirucci Thunderwitch off screen for failing to win against their opponents, and prepared to do the same with Chad and Gantenbainne Mosqueda before being approached by Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu. Surprised by the arrival of a captain-level Shinigami, Rudobōn and the rest of the Exequias withdraw in order to avoid conflict. Fake Karakura arc He and the rest of the Exequias appear in front of Ichigo in order to prevent him from reaching Ulquiorra and Orihime however, Ichigo's friends engage the Exequias in order to allow Ichigo safe passage. Rudobōn told the others not to let themselves be distracted by this though and made his way to his target before being halted by Rukia, who caught his sword and hand in ice. Soon after, he is able to break the ice fairly easily. Later it is shown that Rukia has defeated all of his underlings, leaving Rudobōn only to say she will soon learn that defeating his underlings won't bring her to victory. He then releases his zanpakuto, Árbol. As his fight with Rukia continues, he taunts her as she appears to be at a difficulty fighting against his numerous Calaberas. He then proceeds to lament at how despite his power, he could not make the level of an Espada, and that Rukia and her allies could never match them, for they are just "birds against a shield". The battle between them is momentarily halted, as Rudobōn notices that Ulquiorra Cifer has gone through the dome of Las Noches. Seeing this as an opening, Rukia then freezes his "branches" saying, "you shouldn't have shown me your power". Before she can finish him, an angry and bigger Yammy attacks him, breaking some of his mask apart in the process. His current fate is unknown. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Energy: As an Arrancar, Rudobōn has a high amount of spiritual power, shown in the anime as a deep violet reiatsu. Zanpakutō . In its sealed state it, looks like a standard Katana, albeit longer and thinner. Árbol did not show any individuality or unique abilities, like most of the Privaron Espada, or some Espada, in its sealed form. *'Resurrección': Its release command is . In his released state, the right side of Rudobōn's body becomes wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of Rudobōn's sides. Four lightning bolt shaped branches grow out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his subordinates hanging off of each one. He also carries a lightning bolt shaped stick or branch. He can grow six more of these branches (totaling ten) that spread to the other side of his body. :Resurrección Special Ability: From the skulls he can generate an unlimited amount of , his subordinates. This appears to be the reason why the rest of the Exequias all have the same mask. This also means that the Exequias, in truth, is Rudobōn alone. He refers to this ability as "godlike" and mentions that it was given to him by Aizen (although he could be simply referring his Hollowfication from Hollow to Arrancar). Trivia *He and his subordinates have no visible signs of flesh on their body as they are covered from head to toe in Arrancar garb, with their respective masks. *Despite being an Arrancar, Rudobōn still retains a complete mask. This separates him from the other Arrancar, who all have only a portion of their masks left on their face, the rest having been ripped off during the Shinigamification process. However, Rudobōn may simply have an unusually large mask rather than a full one. *Rudobōn is one of the few Arrancar to retain a type of weapon after his Resurrección in the form of a sharp staff. He shares this trait with Barragan Luisenbarn, Tia Harribel, Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Jiruga, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Mila-Rose, and Starrk. *The power of Rudobōn's Resurrección is somewhat related to his appearance before and after the release. His bull head mask and the tree that he grows when in his released state are both symbols of fertility, referencing his ability to create new life in the form of his Calaveras. Navigation de:Rudobōn es:Rudobon Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Male